Two To Many
by TwinWriters44
Summary: Hermione can't help what she feels. She also can't help what people think of her. But she can help who she picks. So: Take your pick, Hermione. Harry, Draco, or Ron?
1. Chapter 1

These Are the Moments

A Hermione, Draco, Ron, Harry Love Square Story

4th Year and On

I did this Love Square because I would've been happy with whoever she ended up with

**Dear Readers- Draco won't come in until Harry's first challenge. I want to focus on the beginning of Ron, Harry, Hermione first. Thanks! –Christin **

Chapter One- I Hate Him

"Ron, you can't honestly believe Harry put his name in the cup on purpose." I said, trying to talk sense into him.

Ron had been angry with Harry for a week now. I believed Harry instantly. More because of the fact that it's impossible for a fourteen year old, even Harry Potter, to get past Dumbledore's enchantments. Ron wasn't so sure.

"'Mione! Don't start that again!" Ron yelled, spilling his pumpkin juice all over his sleeve.

I sighed, picking up a napkin and cleaning his shirt, "alright, Ron."

"Thank you," he replied, before turning back to his food.

I didn't respond to that. I pushed my food away and pulled out my books.

I snort was given, and I blushed.

"Always about homework," Ron said; a smile on his face.

"Yes, sir," I joked.

He smiled, but got distracted by Lavender trying to tell him a joke she heard earlier. I sighed and started on my Ancient Runes.

I was halfway through my essay that I had started earlier when Harry shyly walked up to us.

I felt Ron stiffen against me, and saw him quickly start a conversation with Seamus. I turned to look up at Harry, and gave him a smile.

"Do you want to sit with us?" I asked, despite the kick Ron gave me.

"Um, no thanks, Neville saved me a seat farther down." He said, running a hand through his overgrown hair.

"Oh," I said, confused as to why he was here then.

"I wanted to ask you, uh, something." Harry said. I nodded, and stood up, picking up my books and heading outside.

"So, what's up?" I asked.

"I, well, the ball, I don't have a date, and I was wondering if you wanted to just go as friends." Harry looked too nervous to just be asking about friendship, and I wondered if he added that in the heat of the moment.

"Of course, Harry." I smiled at him, and he smiled back, relief obvious on his face.

"Thanks." He said.

"Harry! I gotta show 'ya somethin'!" Hagrid said, coming from the trees.

"Okay!" He yelled back, "sorry 'Mione, I'll see you later." He ran to Hagrid and I smiled and walked to my dorm.

I dropped my books off in my room and went to the common room to find Ginny.

"Ginny?" I asked.

"Hmm?" Ginny had her arms filled with books, and her red hair looked messy, and no eyeliner was under her eyes.

"Uh, you okay?" I asked.

"Sure thing jellybean; just got a lot of homework." She huffed and dropped her books into a chair.

"What's up?" She asked, obviously looking for a distraction.

Now that I thought about it, this was probably a very bad idea. Ginny had liked Harry for as long as I could remember. This wouldn't end well to tell her.

"Uh, nothing, just wondering who you were going to the ball with," _stupid excuse!_

"Yeah," Ginny looked doubtful, but didn't push. "Neville asked me."

"Really?" I smiled and hugged her, shocked.

"Yeah, so we can go dress shopping this weekend at Hogsmeade."

I love how she didn't ask me who asked me. I smiled, a very fake one, and went to finish my essay.

-Harry-

"Hagrid, where are we going?" I asked, struggling to keep up.

"I need 'ter show 'ya somethin'!" That's all he had been saying.

"I understand that, Hagrid. Now tell me what's going on!" I yelled, getting frustrated.

"'Wha? Did I 'interrupt somethin'?"

"Actually, yes." I responded, acting like a five year old.

"Oh ya? What'd 'yer do? Ask 'Mione out?" He laughed, and I rolled my eyes.

"Yes." I said, and he looked at me weird.

"Stay away from Ron then, Harry." Hagrid said.

"I know," I grumbled.

Ever since the beginning of this year, I had started to grow feelings for Hermione. It was weird, because everyone had thought we would end up together anyway. But everyone close to us would think Ron and Hermione would be together. I knew Ron had something for her, even though he didn't know himself yet. I never knew what Hermione was thinking, so I didn't know about her, either.

All I knew was that I liked her. I liked her hair, and how it had tamed into this wavy brown, and her eyes and how she loved school more than gossip. I loved the way she laughed, and how her eyes twinkled when she got on a topic she liked. I loved the way she got fierce when danger was around, and how she, most of the time, kept her cool when danger did arise. I loved how close we were, and how she trusted me more than Ron.

"Were here," Hagrid said, interrupting my thoughts.

I looked up. Honestly, if I hadn't been thinking of her, I would've realized the fire breathing dragons long before we got here.

"Well, shit."

-Ron-

_I hope Hagrid got the message to show Harry. _

That was currently all I could think about. I was in Potions, and my gaze kept falling on Harry, who was sitting next to Seamus. He didn't look like he knew something he wasn't supposed to know, but then again, he was good at hiding those things.

Hermione poked me, and I turned to look at her. She passed me a note, and I raised an eyebrow. She was passing notes?

_Ron,_

_ Harry told me what the first challenge is. I'm sure he hasn't figured out it was you, so I'll say it for him. Thank you._

_ Hermoine_

I took a deep breath. No one was supposed to know. I grabbed my quill, and while trying to be secret about it, wrote her back.

_ Mione,_

_ I have no clue what you're talking about. But if I did, how would you know?_

_ Ron_

I passed the note back to her, and she rolled her eyes and smiled at me.

_Ron,_

_ It was obvious when I saw Charlie talking to Dumbledore the other day. Then Ron told me what Hagrid told him, and I knew that you would've known, and told Hagrid to tell him because you wouldn't. _

_ Hermione_

_P.S- You do know exactly what I am talking about :)_

I smiled. She was too smart to get anything past her.

"Now, Weasley, if you would give me that note." Snape appeared above me, and I gulped.

"Uh, sure," I handed it to him, and he read it over.

"No notes in class, and no cheating in the tournament, and flirt on your own time!" Snape hit my head, and glared at Hermione.

"I wasn't flirting, sir." Hermione said, while casting a nervous glance to someone.

Huh?

"Of course not, Granger," Snape went on with the lesson.

Who was she looking too?

**This is my second fanfiction, and I have to admit the first one wasn't so good. So please review and tell me advice!**

**Thanks, Christin.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two-**

**I own nothing but the plot and what they say.**

**-Hermione-**

Hermione was beyond angry. Snape's comment in Potions could be disastrous. If Harry looked too much into it, he could think she liked Ron. She did, of course, but she liked Harry just as much! It was all so unfair. She just wanted to thank Ron for helping Harry, but no, she had to get in trouble _and_ make Harry think she likes Ron.

Hermione stormed to her common room, bursting in after the painting. It was time to tell Ginny, Hermione figured.

"Ginny!" Hermione screamed, walking around.

"Are you going to tell me what you've been wanting to this whole week now?" Ginny asked, coming down smoothly from her room.

"Yes," Hermione sighed, and led Ginny up to her room.

After Hermione closed the door, she sat on her bed, now less willing to tell her.

"Go on," Ginny pushed.

"I don't want you to get mad, or upset. And I'm sorry, when I said yes, I didn't think about others. I was selfish, and I apologize." I said.

"You're going to the dance with Harry." Ginny sounded so down, and beaten, and I couldn't help but get sad.

"I'm so sorry, Ginny. I didn't think! I was so happy he asked, and that I had a date, I didn't think of you. I'm really sorry." I said quietly.

"But you won't cancel it, either." Ginny replied.

I was silent. She seriously wanted me to do that?

"You're going with Neville." I excused it.

"So? He asked me! What was I supposed to say?" Ginny yelled.

"How about 'no'? If you wanted Harry so bad, you should've asked him! And I'm sorry if someone finally wants to be around me in a romantic way, and I like it! I'm sorry if I just happen to like Harry, and he asked me! Now, Ginny, what was _I_ supposed to say?" I yelled back.

"HOW ABOUT NO!" Ginny yelled, tears streaming down her face.

"Get out." I said, anger within every ounce of my body.

"Gladly," she said, but she sounded more sad then angry.

When the door closed, I sobbed. What the hell? I told her I was sorry. And I like Harry, too.

-Harry-

I stumbled out into the common room. Today was the day of the first challenge. I knew what to do, yes, but I was still nervous.

I blindly walked to the grand hall, and when I arrived, I barely ate.

Hermione was silent beside me, and honestly, I didn't want her to talk to me. I was still mad about her and Ron.

"Harry-" Hermione started.

"Don't," I said, making her eyes drop, and her shoulders shake. Instantly, I felt bad.

"Hermione, what happened in Potions?" I asked her gently.

"I figured out that Ron told Hagrid to tell you about the dragons, because Charlie is here, and so Ron would know, and because Hagrid would never disobey Dumbledore lightly. I wanted to thank him, since I figured you wouldn't, and I knew he wouldn't let me tell him in person, so I wrote him a note. I said thank you, with a smiley face, and he replied, acting like he didn't know what I was talking about.

"But then Snape took it and said that in front of the class. It was not flirting, I swear." Hermione said, and she looked upset.

"Okay, I believe you," I said.

Hermione squealed and kissed me. I was too shocked to do anything, but she backed off, and looked equally shocked. I smiled at her, and she smiled back. I then left to go to the field.

Honestly, I should've heard Ron stand up and storm out.

-Ron-

I was walking blindly around the castle. I didn't know why I was so mad, I just was. Hermione kissing Harry just looked bad. It didn't look right. It made me want to kick and scream. I growled and headed to the field. Maybe Harry will get beaten up a little. If so, I wanted to see it.

"Ron?" Ginny asked, stepping out from the trees.

"Ginny? Why are you crying?" I asked, instantly looking around for threat.

"Why are you growling and kicking poor flowers?" Ginny asked.

I shrugged. "Something made me mad."

"Yeah, well, something made me sad."

I sighed, and started walking. She was in step with me, and we walked quietly to the stadium.

"So, I hear Harry and Hermione are going to the Yule Ball together." Ginny said, and her voice cracked at the end.

"They are?" My voice rose in pitch, and she gave me a sad look.

"Yes," she replied.

"That explains the kiss." I mumbled.

Ginny didn't even comment.

Once we got to the GO HARRY! section, Ginny went to go sit alone, and I sat by her.

"Hey guys," Hermione had a smile plastered on her features, and Ginny squirmed.

"What do you want?" Ginny asked.

Hermione smile faded, and then disappeared.

"I'm…just going to go talk to…Victor."

Both of us knew it wasn't Krum she went to see.

The first one of was Fleur, and she got her egg almost instantly. Ginny sighed, and I frowned. Hopefully Harry knew what he was doing.

Next was Krum, and he took awhile longer, but still retrieved his golden prize.

Next was Cedric, who took the longest. He did, though, get his egg. Ginny and I sat up straighter, and so did almost everyone in the large Harry group.

When Harry came out, he looked determined. His eyes immediately looked for the egg, found it, than he found cover; which was smart considering the dragon appeared just about then.

The Horntail spewed fire all over the rock Harry was hiding behind, and Harry visibly recoiled from the heat.

"KILL HIM DRAGON!" Ginny and I turned to see Malfoy laughing with his friends. He met my eye and smirked. I gave him the finger and went back to watching Harry.

Nobody heard what spell Harry used, but eventually his Firebolt appeared. He got on it, and sped around. The dragon chased him, but couldn't exactly catch him.

Harry flew over the teachers' pavilion, and the dragon came roaring after, almost killing the teachers. Applause was heard from the students. Ron could literally see Hermione's disgusted face. He smiled for a minute, but then it disappeared when he thought about breakfast that morning.

Silence followed for about five minutes as they waited for Harry to come back. Ron heard Malfoy talking about how Harry probably was dead by now, and he clenched his fist.

Then they heard a roar, and Harry arrived, swooping down, grabbing the egg, standing off his broom, then walking back into the safe hut, all in one motion.

And despite myself, I couldn't help but clap for my best friend. I was mad, but not near as mad as I was. I realize now he never wanted this. Some part of me knew he didn't like all the attention he gets. None of this was his fault. Why did I blame him? He saved the world, and he was getting punished by everyone. They stared at his scar, which he didn't even try to get. Former Deatheaters hate him, and would do anything to dispose of him. He's always in danger, and, like Hermione said, this sounds like someone trying to get himself killed.

I started walking down the steps, and then headed to the Gryffindor common room.

He didn't expect the party to be this big. Everyone was partying, either drinking booze that somehow someone snuck in, or dancing to the music, or talking to Harry, who was the center of it all. It was obvious he didn't like it, but it was also obvious that someone had spiked his drink to get him hyper.

"I don't know, I just somehow, did it." He said, and everyone looked amazed.

"Yeah, mate, I bet you did. Now who spiked my best friend's Dr. Pepper?" I asked, speaking above everyone else.

It got quieter, not silent, but better. No one raised their hand.

"Yeah, alright, sure, hey Harry, can I talk to you?" I asked.

Harry didn't look like he wanted to, but everyone walked away anyway, so he slowly headed towards me. I knew he was still mad.

"Hey, buddy." I said.

"What? I'm your mate again? Did you get over it?" Harry asked, his voice rising a little.

I saw Hermione look up from her book and give us a concerned look.

"Listen, Harry, I'm sorry. I realize now that you didn't want fame, and you didn't put your name in that cup. I mean, how the hell could you, anyway? And I know you don't want that scar, and it was wrong for me to say that you did, and more." I explained.

Harry stared at his shoes, before looking up at me. "I'm sorry I'm dating Hermione."

I understood what he meant. Not like I was going to admit I liked her, though.

"Why would you? Not like I care."

"Sure, man." Harry smirked, before heading over to Hermione and sitting by her. Ron watched for awhile as they smiled at each other. Hermione said something that made Harry give her a sad look, and she laughed, kissed him, and walked upstairs to her room.

Harry walked back over.

"Sorry," he repeated.

"Your relationship with her is never going to work if you keep feeling bad whenever she touches you, or you touch her." I said, easily masking the pain.

"I guess so, but just say the word, man," Harry said, but it was obvious he just said it to say it.

Ron and Harry went over to Neville and Seamus, who were flirting with some third years, who looked like they had no idea what they were doing with the cups they had in their hands.

_Don't they know they're thirteen? Is there a difference between a year? I knew about sex and all last year, too. Maybe it's just that now everyone is actually hooking up._

"Hey, third years, have you seen Ginny?" I asked the girls.

"She went upstairs to talk to Hermione. I think they're trying to make up from their fight. My _name_ is Bonnie, and this is Claire, by the way." I sighed.

Bonnie had black hair, and she had a farmer's tan, with bright blue eyes. It sounds like it wouldn't work, but it does. She was really pretty. Claire looked delicate; she had dark brown hair that reached her shoulders, braces, brown eyes, and a shy smile.

"They were fighting over a guy, but when Ginny came and talked to us, she said that she was really only mad because Hermione didn't think about her, and her feelings." Claire blurted out. Everyone looked shocked.

"Uh, Claire, don't tell them about her whole life, okay?" Bonnie looked mad, and we all tried to hide laughs. The girl just told us some pointless gossip.

"Right, well, Bonnie, would you like to go to the Yule Ball with me?" Seamus asked her.

Bonnie looked shocked, but recovered. "Sure."

I smiled, before turning and going up to the girl's dorms. I knocked on Hermione's room.

"Go away!" Two girls screamed.

"Harry wants to snog Hermione."

The door opened to an angry Ginny.

"Go away, dumbass." Ginny tried to slam the door, but I put my hands in the door when I saw Hermione crying in the background.

"Mione?" I asked; pushing past Ginny and walking to her.

"Ron, please, get Harry." Hermione said, sniffling.

Instantly, I stiffened. My face went red with anger, and I shook.

"Sure, I'll get your _boyfriend_. When he comes up, he'll comfort you. Since obviously your best friend can't." I turned and stormed out.

"Ron! I didn't mean," But I slammed the door.

I walked downstairs.

"Harry, your girlfriend wants you." Harry saw my face, and his face went pale.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"She wouldn't tell me. But she's crying." I went to my room, and went under the covers, Hermione's plea replaying over and over in my dreams.

-Hermione-

I had hurt Ron. I hadn't even met to! I just wanted Harry, who was so comforting and helpful, to be with me. I didn't even think about Ron. I burst into fresh tears.

Ginny and I had been talking about our fight. We made up after we discussed why everything was said. She forgave me, but she wasn't happy about me and Harry. I told her I didn't like how she didn't think of me, and how I needed a life, too. We were crying, and eventually Ron came up.

"Hermione? Hermione! What's wrong?" I felt Harry's arms around me, and I snuggled into them.

"Just…getting over a fight." I buried my face in his neck, and he ran his hands through my hair.

I heard Ginny close the door, and felt a stab of guilt. That had to hurt to see him dismiss her and go straight to me.

"Ginny…" I mumbled.

"She'll be fine, don't worry, shh," he rubbed my back, and eventually I calmed down, and we just sat there holding each other.

**Okay, so I didn't bring Draco in. I'm sorry! I decided I want Hermione to figure out which one of her best friends she likes romantically, first. I'm probably going to make her choose one of them, while meanwhile bring Draco in to be annoying, and then start it up. But it'll be soon! Maybe next chapter if I get reviews!**

**Christin**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter T hree-

-Harry Potter-

For days after Ginny and Hermione made up, Ron ignored me. I didn't understand what that was about, because we had just before made up, but I respected his space. Ginny and Hermione were inseparable nowadays, and I followed. Hermione and I would hold hands, but she was reluctant to do anything else when we were around Ginny, and I was likewise with Ron.

On the sixth day of Ron's ignorance, Hermione and I went downstairs without Ginny, for she slept in on accident. When we got down there, I wanted to throw up with the scene in front of me.

Draco Malfoy was kissing lightly with Pansy Parkinson. I knew Draco did things that sixteen year olds wouldn't do lightly, and he did them willingly. But he didn't look to happy to be kissing Pansy, in fact, when Hermione and I came down, you could see his eyes twinkle with happiness to be rid of her. (His eyes were open.)

"Potty!" He smirked, and pushed Pansy away from him.

"Malfoy," I growled.

"Oh, don't fret youngling." Draco slurred, and it was obvious he was drunk. I felt Hermione twitch nervously.

"Malfoy, move," I said, trying to get past him.

"No, I don't think I will. You see, Pansy has bored me to no end, and I want a distraction before her annoying ass tries to talk to me again. And that form came within you two!" He did some sort of drunk smile, and stumbled to us, and grabbed Hermione by her shoulders.

"Granger, do you know how pretty you are? I never notice, but you hair…" He trailed off, and I grabbed his arm.

"Get. Off." I pushed him back, and he stumbled and collapsed.

Draco was still watching Hermione, and her hand kept twitching to her pocket, where she kept her wand.

"Dad wants me to marry for convenience, silly, cruel, man. I don't want to marry for that; I want to marry because I find someone who can deal with the baggage I carry." He smirked, "And who loves me."

Hermione instantly softened, and I scowled.

"Sure, Malfoy, but the problem is, no one can possibly do that." I spat at him.

"I bet Granger could, couldn't you?" He asked her. His eyes looked so sad. "Could you deal with my father? Could you understand the prejudice, and could you handle the elves scurrying around to our every bid? No…you couldn't. I see how disgusted you get when someone treats others as a slave. How you look at me." Malfoy had his head rolled to the side, and was still looking at Hermione.

She was silent, and her mouth was open a little in shock.

"Tell me," He got up, and was right in front of her, staring at her, "Hermione, could you handle the death of my mother?"

Hermione gasped, and I couldn't tell if it was for the fact that he said her first name for the first time, or about his mother's death.

That explains the drinking.

Hermione just stared at Malfoy, and he stared at her. Slowly, I pulled her around him, and we both turned to watch as he stumbled to the door heading outside, and collapsed to the ground. Pansy rushed to him, "Why didn't you tell me?" she said, but he pushed her away.

At the same time we both turned and walked to our table, both completely silent.

-Hermione-

Oh my god. That was possible one of the most awkward, weird, terrifying, and sad situations I'd ever been in. He had spoken my name. He had called me pretty. He had spoken to me like I was actually there. He told me things he didn't tell even his girlfriend. He was drunk, and in so much pain.

My heart reached out for him, and I felt myself wanting to act on it. I couldn't though, because that would be…weird.

I sighed, thinking it all over, and ate my breakfast.

"Hello."

Harry and I looked up at the same time to see Ron, his bag slung over his shoulder, hair styled completely crazy, but extremely hot, and his uniform unchecked and tie loose.

"Hi Ron," I answered, staring at his hair. It looked like he hadn't brushed it, or he had been clinging at it, and running his hands through it.

"Mione," He answered, a desperate look overcoming the smug one of earlier. It disappeared instantly, filled with a mask of cockiness.

"Lavender and I were talking earlier," He started, "and we wanted to throw a party, a little get-together."

"Alright," I said.

"So, we were wondering if you guys wanted to come, and bring as many people as you can. We got a tent we can put up by the lake on Friday. Lavender's friend Kat can get the beer, and Dobby can get the food. Swim party, if you must." Ron said; a smirk Malfoy would be proud of on his face.

"Sure, Ron; but since when do you and Lavender talk?" Harry asked.

"Since we hooked up when I got drunk the other night." Ron said.

I gasped slightly, and Harry shook his head. "Mate, we're _fourteen. _You can't go around getting drunk and having sex with girls you barely talk to."

Ron's eyes tightened, "Don't lecture me, Harry."

I stared at my soup, randomly standing up.

"Have fun with her, Ron. You should know she doesn't take pregnancy pills, like most of the sluts here. What are you going to name your kid?" I said. His eyes were unreadable, but you could see the confusion.

My eyes went to Malfoy and saw him holding his head. Obviously the effects of the booze were wearing off.

I shook my head.

_What is going on with all these fourth years? YOU'RE NOT OLD ENOUGH TO BE DOING THIS! _That's what I screamed at myself, but I didn't believe it. In the Muggle world, this happened all the time.

-Ron-

The plan worked perfectly. I talked Lavender into getting Hermione jealous, and she agreed. She insisted on doing my hair, and fixed how I wore my uniform. I could see Hermione's shock, but that was nothing to her gasp and storm she made.

"Ron, please don't try this," Harry said. Fuck. Always count on him to figure my motives out.

"Sorry, mate." I stood up and walked over to Lavender to tell her what happened when Malfoy walked in front of me.

"Hey Weasel-bee," Malfoy smirked.

"What do you want, ferret?" I asked.

"I just wanted to congratulate you on getting the Brownie knocked up." Malfoy smirk grew.

I raised an eyebrow. "I don't know what you're on, Malfoy, but Lavender isn't pregnant."

"Well, that's what I heard Pansy say. She said she heard it from that Seamus kid, who heard it from the balloon-to-be herself." Malfoy laughed.

"What?" I said.

"Oops, you don't know," Malfoy smirked before turning and walking out, I noticed a slight stumble, but he caught himself and held his head for a minute.

Was he sick? Dear Merlin I hope so.

After standing in place for another minute, I turned on my heel and stormed to Lavender, who had a huge group bustling around her.

"Excuse me, can you get away from my, eh, baby mommy?" I said, as sarcastic as I could.

A few girls caught on and took the others away. I stood there, in front of her, fuming for awhile.

"You're not pregnant." I said.

"No," she replied.

"Why are you saying your pregnant then?" I asked, as casually as I could.

"It all happened so quickly! I tried to spread the rumor that we had a one night stand, and somewhere along the line it got mixed that I was pregnant, and I couldn't exactly say that was a lie, now could I?" Lavender said.

"Dear God, Lavender! Yes! Say the truth got twisted! Do _anything_. What are you going to do when months go by, and you're not turning into a balloon?" I asked her.

"Uh…I didn't think about that."

Of course she didn't.

**I brought Draco in!:) **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four-

-Hermione-

Hermione was walking to Transfiguration when she saw Ron for the first time since Lavender's pregnancy got out two days ago. Apparently Dumbledore brought them both up to have a talk and set things up. Ron had been gone all day two days ago, and yesterday he didn't show up for classes.

"Hello Ronald," she said, walking up to his seat in the far back.

Ron looked up. He had bags under his eyes, and his moves were sluggish and slow.

"What _happened_ to you?" Hermione asked.

"Wednesday Dumbledore took Lavender and I out of classes so we could talk about her situation and what was going to be done. Then yesterday my family found out and sent me home to yell at me. Apparently a Howler isn't enough."

"So you haven't slept? At all?" Hermione asked him.

"Not one wink." His head started to lean onto his desk, and Hermione hit him.

"You can sleep after class, but McGonagall is already mad you skipped."

"It's not my fault!" Ron yelled.

"Yes, it is; she also doesn't know that you went home. You should've gotten permission first." Hermione then sat down in the front next to Harry.

"What's wrong with him?" Harry asked her.

"Why didn't you go back and talk to him?"

"I figured he wouldn't want me too." Harry replied, and Hermione nodded understandably.

"Class! Today we will be turning your partner into a ferret!" McGonagall rushed in.

The Golden Trio turned to stare at Malfoy, who sneered at them, making them snicker, and eventually have laughing attacks when McGonagall told them to start.

-Harry-

Harry Potter turned and walked into the Three Broomsticks, waving to the bartender and sitting in the Trio's usual spot next to the window, and in the back, where they could watch people without being seen.

The bartender came and sat down three Butterbeers, and Harry handed him a galleon. The tender didn't even tell him that it was only two sickles.

Harry was randomly watching Luna Lovegood laugh with Neville, when Ron entered the building.

"Harry," Ron said, making Harry jump.

"Ron," Harry greeted him, while passing him his drink.

"Where's Mione?" Ron asked.

"Probably still dress shopping with Ginny," Harry replied.

"That's great." Ron said.

It was incredibly awkward.

"Lavender's not pregnant." Ron said out of the blue.

"I know," Harry answered.

Right then the door opened, showering everyone with cold, and for the people in the front, snow.

Hermione walked in, a huge box in her hands, followed by Ginny, who had an identical box.

They walked through the crowd, and collapsed into the extra chairs.

Harry and Ron looked at each other, then at Ginny. She never came and sat with them.

"Oh, please, you two. She's Ginny, not Peter Pettigrew." Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

Ginny scoffed and pouted, making Harry smile a little.

"How about I get a drink for Ginny and you three just…talk." Harry stood up and headed to the bar, sitting down at the high chairs in front.

"'nother one?" The bartender asked.

"Yeah," Harry took the drink and put a sickle down.

When he got back no one was talking, and they were all looking in opposite directions.

"So," he started, "what do you think the assembly tonight after dinner is for?"

"Lavender's pregnancy," Hermione answered.

Ron blinked, and Harry sighed.

"Hermione, about that," Ron said.

"What about it? You got her pregnant. Don't tell me you're backing out." Hermione said.

"Why would I do that?" Ron said.

_Oh no,_ Harry thought. _Don't say it Hermione!_

"Because you back out of everything!" She said.

_Shit. Here we go. _

"What? I do not! When have I ever backed out of anything?"

"Friendship, for one thing! You were supposed to be by me and Harry's side through thick and thin, and you backed out when his name got in the cup! Not even to mention when we started dating! What was that about, Ronald? Huh? Tell me that!" Hermione screamed, and many people turned to look.

Ron's face was red with anger now.

"I was _jealous_. I was jealous of Harry, and how he got the ever-going-on attention! But then I realized that he didn't want it, and I apologized! And for the dating, I didn't talk to him because I was jealous, once more. He got the girl I like, and when I tried to make you jealous, it turned out completely wrong! But I love you, Hermione! THAT'S WHY!" Ron screamed.

Hermione was completely still, and her eyes were wide. Ron turned and went outside, pushing against the cold winter air.

The inside was worse. No one was speaking, and all eyes were on Hermione, and Hermione's were on Harry.

Ginny was looking between them.

_Oh, Ron, thank you very much for this…not._

_-Hermione Granger-_

My feet hit the floor of the castle, and bolted. I ran and ran, up and down stairs, through hallways I didn't even know existed, until I was completely lost. _Good, now I can worry about something else._

Turns out she was wrong. Being lost just gave you more time to think.

Ron loved her. Harry loved her. Hermione loved them both. How could she possibly do this? She felt she should stay with Harry, but wouldn't going to Ron fix the Ginny problem? _No, don't base your decision of her. This is about your happiness._

How could she do that? Either choice would hurt the other. She sat down on a stair, and felt the tears sting against her eyes.

"Granger?" A concerned voice said. Hermione's head popped up, and she stared at him.

"What do you want, Malfoy?"

"Just wanted to know why you're in the dungeons, and in the way to getting to my common room." His voice sounded sharper than before, when he actually sounded concerned.

"Oh, that's where I am." Hermione stood, and stumbled away from the hallway, before sitting down again.

"You were crying because you were…_lost?" _ Malfoy asked. "Does not sound like you, Granger."

"I wasn't crying because I am lost, Malfoy! I am crying because I am stuck between my two best friends!" Hermione yelled.

"Weasel likes you, too? Jesus, what do they see in you?" Malfoy asked a smirk on his features.

Hermione stood up and slapped him. Hard.

"What the hell, Mudblood?"

"You need to learn respect, asshole. I know secrets about you, remember? I know you see me as pretty. Don't even act like you don't care for people below you, which I am not, because you do! You care! But unfortunately for you, no one cares about you. Maybe it's because the people who want to get to know you, or would get to know you, you push away, and call them mudbloods."

"You wanted to get to know me?" Malfoy asked, shocked.

"Not anymore. You just knock people when their down, Draco, and I don't appreciate that." With that, Hermione turned and walked out of his territory.

"I'm sorry, Hermione." He whispered.

-Ronald Weasley-

Ron was fuming beyond control. He found himself in the kitchen, so he grabbed a pastry and walked out.

By the time he got to his room, Harry was back.

He was lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling.

"Ron, do you think before you speak?" He asked his best friend.

"No," Ron answered.

Harry sighed. "I knew that."

"Sorry, mate," Ron answered.

He climbed into bed and turned the light out.

"Why didn't you tell her?" Harry asked into the darkness.

"I got distracted." Ron answered. "And she won't find out anyway, because we missed the assembly."

"Oh, she'll hear from someone." Harry said.

"Yeah, then one of two possibilities will happen: she will both be happy and forgive me, or angry I didn't tell her."

"Sorry, bud, but I think the latter." Harry answered.

"That's what I thought, too…" Ron grumbled.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five:**

***Hermione***

**The library had nothing on how to breathe underwater. Hermione was sure she had looked everywhere, and had racted her brain enough times to figure it out. But she was deprived on sleep, and her romance problems were never far from her mind. But she had to help Harry.**

**"Come with me, Hermione and Ron." **

**Ron and Hermione got up and followed Mad-Eye, telling Harry they'd be back soon. They missed Mad-Eye's smirk, so they thought nothing wrong of saying that.**

**They were led to Dumbledore's office, where other people were sitting in chairs. They took the last two available seats, and waited for Dumbledore to tell them why they were summoned.**

**"Children; you were brought here so you can help with the next task for our contestants. Each player has someone important to them: a girlfriend," Dumbledore's wise eyes turned to me and Cho, "A best friend," They flickered to Ron, "or a sibling." They rested on Fleur's sister.**

**"Tomorrow the players with have to figure out a way to breathe underwater, come rescue you, and take you back in one hour. Now, if you would come with me, I will tie you up at the bottom of a lake now." **

**)))))))))))))))))**

**I took a fresh gulp of air when my face broke the surface and the enchantment was lifted. Harry was holding me and Ron. I was picked up by someone and given a blanket. **

**"Harry, why do you have two people?" I asked him, confused.**

**"Don't ask me." He stared at his shoes, shivering, and I put my blanket over him.**

**He smiled at me, and I hugged him.**

**"Beautiful, really," Malfoy exclaimed, walking up to us. "I'm touched to the point of tears." **

**"What do you want, Malfoy?" I asked angrily.**

**"Well, to see if you've made good on your threat, mudblood. Why else?" Draco Malfoy picked up a random piece of paper on the ground and stared ripping it.**

**"No, I haven't. I just want you to leave me alone." I said.**

**"That's not how things work, Granger. You see, _I_ make the shots. _I _threaten, not you. So, I've found a very...intresting...piece of information about you, and I will use it. That is, unless you, I don't know...bail?" He said, ripping another long piece and throwing it into the lake.**

**"Oh, really? What would that be?" I asked.**

**"Thank you for asking, Granger. You see, when you threatened me the other night in the dungeons, I realized something you said. Something about...a Ginger...and a Scar-Faced twit. I think you know what I'm saying." **

**I did. Malfoy meant when I has said I liked them both, and couldn't decide. If Harry knew...**

**"Malfoy walk away before I seriously hurt you." Harry said, walking away from me to Malfoy.**

**Malfoy only smirked. "You try that, Harry. Because what I said in the hallway the one night could easily be hidden as a drunk mumbling. Your girlfriend, on the other hand, was quite sober when she said what she did."**

**"What did you say, Hermione?" He asked me.**

**"Nothing," I said.**

**"Oh, lying now, are we, mudblood?" Malfoy asked.**

**"Just shut up, ferret!" I yelled at him. "Your a bully, and you know I wouldn't tell what you said. So why even bother coming over here and shoving what I said in our faces, why now?" **

**"You know exactly why, Mudblood." He smirked at me. **

**Oh.**

**"What?" Harry asked.**

**"Potty, want to hear my favorite quote? It comes here quite nicely. "A place is only as good as the people in it."" Malfoy smirked. "No, I lied. That's a sappy quote...mine would probably be...Kill Mudbloods." **

**"That's not a quote," Harry said, clenching his fists.**

**"Yes, but I love saying the word in her precense." He walked up to me.**

**"Mudblood. Mudblood." **

**I felt the tears stinging my eyes, and walked away. He laughed at me.**

**So much for caring for people lesser then him.**


End file.
